


First Impressions

by Anny_Rudolph



Series: The tales of Meravas Adaar [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Rudolph/pseuds/Anny_Rudolph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cassandra locked the horned giant up, she didn't think much of the mercenary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

When Cassandra locked the horned giant up, she didn't think much of the mercenary. All she knew was that the Qunari was, somehow, involved with the explosion on the Conclave... And the death of Justinia. Cassandra was set on killing her. Now she was glad she didn't. But, walking with Meravas on the Hinterlands, Cassandra learned something no one would think possible from a Qunari, or as she learned after, a Vashot. Meravas Adaar was the sweetest, most caring and endearingly aloof person the seeker ever met.

The Vashot always cared. Always. She was a warrior who ran directly into battle, but she always insisted everyone was taken care of before her. She always helped. Was it with fighting bandits or finding a lost druffalo, the warrior always found time to stop and help. And by the Maker, Cassandra swear she saw Meravas chasing a butterfly on a particularly slow day.

It was somewhat ironic that the world's fate was literlly on the hands of a giant horned woman who was exactly opposite of all the tales about her kind. Well, opposite in everything but in her fighting style. In battle Meravas was pure force, almost like a demon.

And, somehow, Cassandra didn't know what made her believe - the way Meravas fought or the way she lived - but the seeker believed whole heartedly  that Meravas Adaar would restore order to all Thedas.


End file.
